FIG. 1 provides a prior art memory device showing two PCRAM (Phase Change Random Access Memory) cells 16-1 and 16-2 with bipolar junction transistors (BJT) 4-1 and 4-2 as control devices for operating each of the PCRAM cells 16-1 and 16-2. Each of the transistors 4-1 and 4-2 includes collector region 11, base region 12 and emitters 13. The PCRAM cells 16-1 and 16-2 are separated by the Cell Pitch. The memory cells 16-1 and 16-2 include a base connection 3-1 and 3-2, respectively. The base connections, referring to base connection 3-2 by way of example, include a heavily doped base diffusion 8, a base poly 2-1, a base contact 20-1 and an additional base contact 60-2. The cell pitch in FIG. 1 is substantially larger than the transistor 4-1 and 4-2 sizes and the cell 16-1 and 16-2 sizes since it necessarily also includes the dimensions of the base connections 3-1 and 3-2, one base connection for each transistor.
One example of bipolar junction transistors (BJT) used as control devices for operating PCRAM cells is described by Pellizzer et al, A 90 nm Phase Change Memory Technology for Stand-Alone Non-Volatile Memory Applications, 2006 Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers. 
The problems associated with the prior art memories are as follows:
1) large cell pitch (large bit cell size)
2) large parasitic base resistance, limiting cell WRITE operation (either WRITE to a “0” or WRITE to a “1”), thus limiting memory performance.
3) low bipolar gain (Hfe or β), defined as the ratio of collector current to base current.
Typically, a low base current (or a high gain) is desirable for controlling the PCRAM cell operation in a large array having high density.
There is a need for improved memory cells, arrays and logic that overcome the problems associated with the prior art memories and methods of arranging them and there is a need for arrays and memories that have small cell pitches, high cell densities and enhanced performance.
Other objects and further understanding of the objects will be realized by referencing to the specifications and drawings.